


Beautiful Stranger

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 一切源于贝尔法塞特机场的洗手间，本遇到了一个对他性趣盎然的陌生人。





	Beautiful Stranger

作为一个年轻漂亮的金发男孩儿总是伴随着很多隐藏的安全问题，被街边的醉鬼吹口哨是其中一个，被夜店里的陌生人用硬邦邦的裤裆顶住屁股是另外一个，但本从没想过会在机场的洗手间里会遇到这档子事。  
他早该想到的，从这个戴墨镜的陌生男人跟着他进了这个空无一人的洗手间时他就应该明白对方想要做什么。本在被男人压在隔板上的时候这么想。男人在把他拉进隔间锁上门之后摘掉了墨镜，不得不说这是个迷人的成熟男人，他的脸埋在本的胸膛里亲吻他白皙的皮肤，短而硬的胡茬把本扎得皮肤酥酥痒痒，很快那里就泛起一片红色，本轻声呻吟出来。  
本被翻过来，幸好他被拽进了残疾人洗手间，所以他可以在被陌生人脱掉裤子握住阴茎的时候抓住隔板上的扶手支撑着自己勉强站立。男人一只手紧紧捂住他的嘴，“噢，你已经硬了吗？看起来你很喜欢被陌生人搞，是不是？”男人松开了手，在他的屁股上打了一巴掌，本的呻吟从男人的指缝里流出来， “或者应该说，你经常被陌生的鸡巴干得浪叫？”男人把两根手指塞进他的嘴里，进进出出地用手指操着他的嘴。本心里的恐惧还没消退，却又因为男人的话无法控制地兴奋起来，他像一只听话的狗狗那样顺从地舔着男人修长的手指，  
接下来的事进行的顺理成章，就好像不是一场经过预谋的强暴，男人分开本的腿，把湿漉漉的手指顺着粉嫩的小口插进去，本惊叫了一声，然后死死捂住自己的嘴，他不想如果进来什么乘客听见自己被人按在厕所里操。紧接着是撕避孕套包装的声音，本不知道自己是否已经准备好了，但——  
“操！”本呻吟起来，他的声音被堵在自己掌心显得闷闷的，身后紧窒的小穴被陌生男人的大家伙操进去，男人也感叹出声。“这感觉真他妈的好，你说呢甜心？”  
男人掐着他的腰慢慢地抽插起来。“你真是太紧了，”男人气喘吁吁地低声在本耳边说，一边用力把阴茎一下又一下撞进本的身体里，撑开了穴口的每一个褶皱，“你有多久没有被男人操过了，宝贝？”本发出像小动物一样的声音，男人的手伸进他的T恤在他身上游走，本被抚摸得浑身发软，另一只手紧紧攥着扶手，他的双腿被干得发软几乎要支撑不住自己的重量。  
男人渐渐加快了节奏，每一次都确保自己撞在了本体内的敏感点上。  
本难以抑制地仰着头，咬住嘴唇努力不让自己淫荡地叫出声，他就像一条渴死的鱼，不刺鼻的空气清新剂的味道钻进他的鼻子里，男人握着他硬得发疼的阴茎上下套弄起来。本的手指无力地扒在墙上，抓不到任何一棵救命稻草。恐惧和快感不断地冲击着他，身后的操弄快要把他逼疯了，他的后穴紧紧夹着男人硕大的阴茎，迎接毫不留情的顶撞，他就快要到了……  
“别……弄在衣服上！”本费劲地在呻吟中说出最后一句理智的话，男人把他和隔板拉开了一段距离，手上的动作更快了。本死死捂着自己地嘴，在男人剧烈的粗喘中射了出来。

“所以，”本气喘吁吁地支撑着自己站起身，他终于从激烈的高朝中缓过来，重新穿好自己的裤子，“你很喜欢陌生人的戏码是吧？”  
“哦，我的宝贝，”乔笑了，他伸手托住他小男朋友的后脑勺，在他的额头上印上一个吻，“我们应该多尝试点新鲜事物，特别是在分别这么久以后，再说——”  
“我觉得你也挺享受。”  
本狠狠瞪了男友一眼，哦，他的脸又红了。


End file.
